The Dusk and Your Presence
by joyyliete
Summary: Barangkali Daehwi waktu senja adalah yang dibutuhkan Dongho. [Donghwi] [Kang Dongho/Lee Daehwi]


**The Dusk and Your Presence**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a fanfiction by_ _ **joyyliete**_

 ** _._**

.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story is definitely mine.

.

.

©2018

.

.

* * *

Dongho mendesah pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut dan seluruh ulu hatinya sakit. Sebenarnya berlebihan, hanya saja pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu benar-benar sentimental. Rasa-rasanya menggeliat sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi tidur -tak-beraturannya- pun enggan, apalagi membereskan urusan serba duniawinya.

.

Melelahkan dan memuakkan.

.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tipikal yang cocok untuk dibebani tanggung jawab sebagai ketua salah satu divisi dalam kantornya, namun bak terserang penyakit ganas stadium akhir, dia lelah. Memilih abai akan kondisi tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan segala macam projek merayakan hari berdirinyaperusahaan yang telah menaunginya dua tahun terakhir. Alih-alih sempat menolak, dirinya hanya mampu tersenyum pasrah mengiyakan. Dia tahu semuanya akan merepotkan atau setidaknya kepalanya terserang migrain, tapi apa dengan cara menghilang -lebih tepat disebut mangkir dari tanggung jawab sih- benar?

.

Dongho mengacak rambutnya frustasi lantas menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Sebenarnya apa sih tujuan hidup ini? Bukankah cukup dengan makan dan hidup dengan baik, kenapa orang-orang serakah dan tak bersyukur? Apa hanya menuruti sesuatu yang disebut _passion_? Bagi Dongho itu terdengar sangatlah omong kosong.

Tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang jauh memang hobi laki-laki bersurai hitam yang baru dipangkasnya minggu kemarin itu. Apa daya memang, tubuh dan hati yang sudah enggan diajak bekerja sama ini pasti efeknya melantur begitu. Toh tidak disampaikan lewat mulutnya _kok_ , paling hanya selalu diam dan dipandang aneh.

.

" Hey, Tukang lari dari kenyataan!"

Pintu kamarnya yang berwarna hitam dan tertempel banyak sticker band kesukaannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda kurus berkaus putih oblong dan _jeans_ belel yang entah mungkin satu atau dua minggu belum dicuci. Lee Daehwi namanya.

Pemuda itu cekatan mengambil gitar milik Dongho di sudut ruangan lantas duduk menyebelahi pemuda yang masih enggan bergerak sedikitpun. Daehwi -begitu dia biasa disapa- melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Menyedihkan memang, dipandang seperti itu oleh tetangga depan rumah yang sudah dia kenal sejak Daehwi sendiri masih dalam kandungan.

Tapi Dongho tidak peduli kok, tenang saja. Mau mengganti celana di hadapan Daehwi-pun dia cuek bebek.

.

Daehwi memejamkan mata, bersenandung menenangkan. Menyenangkan untuk didengar dengan petikan halus gitar dan cahaya hangat senja yang malu-malu mulai nampak, singgah sebentar melewati jendela kamar Dongho yang tebuka. Pemuda itu sedikit tenggelam dalam nuansa yang diciptakan Daehwi, hingga lama-kelamaan ikut menggumamkan lirik lagunya.

" Daehwi- _ya,_ " panggilannya membuat pemuda bersurai cokelat pucat -baru digantinya dua hari yang lalu- itu menoleh, menghentikan senandung indah mereka berdua.

" Apa yang kamu inginkan dalam hidup ini?," tanpa balasan Dongho kembali berkata.

.

Daehwi tahu benar kalau pemuda acak-acakan yang sedang dihadapinya ini sepenuhnya semrawut, jadi dia diam saja menunggu hal-hal sensitif macam definisi kehidupan keluar dari mulut seorang Kang Dong Ho.

.

" Aku punya banyak sekali keinginan-" Pandangan Dongho menerawang kali ini ke jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya. Diam-diam Daehwi meletakkan gitar kembali ke tempat asalnya lantas ikut berbaring, lamat-lamat mendengarkan _curhatan_ Dongho.

Daehwi paham sekali. Tetangga depan rumahnya ini memiliki hati yang perasa walau sama sekali tak kelihatan dari luar, dia memiliki rasa kecemasan berlebih yang kadang mendorongnya terlalu dalam. Daehwi menggigit bibir dalamnya pelan. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu juga cemas dibuatnya, dia takut Dongho melakukan kebodohan yang akhirnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Maka dia hanya mampu merengkuh Dongho dalam dekapannya yang berbuah pelukan erat dari pemuda itu juga, " -banyak sekali yang aku ingin lakukan, tapi kenapa semuanya sangat sulit, kenapa aku merasa akan sia-sia Daehwi- _ya._ "

Daehwi hanya menggumam untuk merespon.

" Aku ingin melakukan ini ingin mewujudkan itu, tapi untuk apa semuanya? Apa tujuanku sebenarnya. Kalau sudah selesai untuk siapa aku kembali? Kemana aku akan pergi?"

.

Mereka menikmati keheningan setelahnya, menghirup aroma Dongho yang selalu maskulin atau wangi _shampoo strawberry_ milik Daehwi. Remaja itu menjadi sangat pendiam jika situasi seperti ini, sudah biasa dan sudah tahu bagimana kerja otak Dongho. Memilih untuk tetap mengelus punggung pemuda itu dan membiarkannya memikirkan solusi-solusi kehidupannya sendiri. Habisnya Dongho itu keras kepala, percuma juga sudah lelah memberikan nasihat dan cuma dibalas anggukan atau malah gelengan, bisa juga usakan di ujung kepala Daehwi sembari bergumam bahwa dia masih kecil.

.

Warna oranye yang membias di kaca jendela dipandanginya dan waktu bergulir pelan membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum tulus. Melepas pelukannya dan mata cantiknya berganti menyelami milik Dongho, " Lakukan semua yang kamu inginkan, wujudkan semua yang ada dalam isi kepalamu, _hyung,_ aku tahu kamu bisa-"

Jari-jemari milik Daehwi membelai halus wajahnya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah letih milik Dongho yang sekarang tengah terpejam menikmatinya, "-kalau sudah selesai, di penghujung hari seperti ini datanglah kepadaku. Bicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi padamu sepanjang hari, pikiran-pikiran dan kekhawatiranmu. Kamu tahu hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu kan, _hyung._ "

.

Perlahan mata Dongho terbuka mempertemukannya kembali dengan sorot tulus Daehwi, lantas tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pelan ujung hidung pemuda itu.

.

" Kamu mengganti _shampoo-_ mu kan? Aku lebih suka yang aroma _green tea_ omong-omong."

Decakan keluar jelas dari mulut Daehwi. Kesal karena saat dirinya serius malah dialihkan, ya setidaknya Dongho yang lama sudah kembali. Dongho yang super menyebalkan.

" Ini milik Seonho, punyaku habis soalnya."

.

Dongho terkekeh dan menyentil pelan kening Daehwi yang tertutup poni. Tersenyum sebentar lantas memeluk kembali Daehwi _nya,_ " Bilang pada Seonho untuk beli yang aroma _green tea_ lain kali."

"Hmm," yang dipinta hanya menggumam lagi sebagai respon.

.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu. Membiarkan angin malam bergantian menelisik kulit lengan mereka yang terbuka. Daehwi terkantuk-kantuk dalam kehangatan pemuda itu. Sayup-sayup dalam lelapnya dia mendengar Dongho menyebut namanya.

" Kamu tahu? Dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti di dunia, hanya satu yang jelas dan aku pahami," Dongho berhenti dan mengelus surai Daehwi, "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Daehwi. Jadi cepatlah dewasa, tentu dalam artian usia. Aku selalu menunggumu."

.

.

 ** _kkeut._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _notes :_

Halo—! Huhu aku kangen Donghwi ㅠ_ㅠ Tadi iseng buka draft dan ketemu yang satu ini hitung-hitung pelipur lara hehe xD Semoga suka ya, jangan lupa review!

Boleh ngobrol tentang apapun sama aku kok hit me up di twitter joyyliete (promote terselubung ini mah hehehe).

Dah. Ciao!


End file.
